Hinoka/Fates Quotes
Ally Hinoka Chapter 4 Defeated *'Hinoka: '''Ugh! I lost to that... THING. *'Sakura: Hinoka! You've taken too much damage. Please, you must retreat! *'''Hinoka: '''Never! Urk... Well, maybe just this once... Enemy Hinoka Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin * '''Hinoka: What exactly do you think you're doing, Corrin?! Betraying us for Nohr... It just can't be true! They must have tricked you somehow, right? * Corrin: I'm sorry, Hinoka. I just... I can't abandon the ones I loved all these years. It's as simple as that. * Hinoka: Corrin... Say it isn't so... Defeated Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Corrin * Hinoka: '''Corrin! We meet at last! * '''Corrin: '''Hinoka...so you're the one who took the Rainbow Sage. * '''Hinoka: '''You really are fighting for Nohr eh? I had to see it with my own eyes. You know, I spent so many years wishing that I could be near you. Now you're right in front of me, but we couldn't be further apart. * '''Corrin: '''I'm sorry it had to be this way. I know you wanted me to return to Hoshido and for us to be a family. It kills me to have caused you so much pain. It is a burden I shall always bear. However I... I... * '''Hinoka: '''I know. You needn't say another word. I also know you won't hold back. I can read your sad eyes like an open book. After all, though we hardly know each other, you're still my little brother/sister. * '''Corrin: '''Hinoka.... * '''Hinoka: '''If you're that determined to fight, then so be it. Let's see if all that resolve is enough to take down your own sister! Vs. Azura * '''Hinoka: Azura?! Is that really you? * Azura: Hello, Hinoka. * Hinoka: Thank goodness you’re safe! I was so upset when I heard you were missing. I’m sorry we couldn’t stop those rogue soldiers from taking you away. You must have gone through a lot of pain and suffering, but it’s over now. Come on back to Hoshido with me, I’ll keep you safe from the Nohrians. * Azura: I’m sorry, Hinoka. I cannot return to Hoshido with you. * Hinoka: What?! Why would you say that? Y-you’re not really siding with the Nohrians, are you? Say it isn’t so… * Azura: I am. I will never forget the kindness your family showed me… I bear you no ill will, but even so, I have chosen to fight alongside Corrin. * Hinoka: So you’re to betray us too? …So be it. Vs. Camilla * Camilla: 'Heh heh, I finally found you... *'Hinoka: 'You! Aren't you Princess Camilla of Nohr? * '''Camilla: '''I am. And you are Princess Hinoka of Hoshido. Corrin's "real" sister. * '''Hinoka: '''Yes, I am. All I've wanted for as long as I can remember is to bring him/her home. I still feel the same way. The last thing I want is to fight him/her. Corrin belongs with us! Can't you see that?! * '''Camilla: '''Oh my, how wrong you are. My sweet brother/sister will never return to you. He/She knows who his/her true family is, and it's not the one he/she left in Hoshido. He/She chose Nohr. More specifically, he/she chose me over you. Deal with it. * '''Hinoka: '''You! Y-you'll pay for that! *'Camilla: '''Now prepare to beg, Princess. My dear Corrin only needs one big sister! That's why you're the one person I simply can't lose to! Defeated Conquest Chapter 24 Vs. Corrin * '''Hinoka: Hello, Corrin. Here you are, back in your true home. How does it feel? * Corrin: I’m sorry Hinoka, but I must seize the Hoshidan throne. Let me pass, or I will strike you down. * Hinoka: You can’t mean that! Do you really feel nothing for this place? For us?! I always imagined welcoming you home, seeing you running up those steps. I longed to watch you grow up…to call you brother/sister and hold you tight. That was my dream. But now… That dream is dead. Isn’t it, Corrin? * Corrin: Hinoka… * Hinoka: Psh, what am I wasting my time for? Dreaming of things that will never be… The enemy commander is right in front of me. There’s only one thing to do. When I’m through with you, you will never threaten this kingdom again! Defeated Revelation Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin * Hinoka: This can't be true! Are you sure you won't return with us? This is all a ruse, right? We're family. You can't turn your back on your family! * Corrin: I know... But that's exactly why I can't side with you either, sister. * Hinoka: Corrin! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm still riding high off that last battle." (surge) * "What's this? I'm a bit wary..." (item) * "Yes, this weapon will do nicely. Onward to the next battle." (weapon proficiency) * "Someone said "pay attention to your accessories." What should I wear, then...?" (accessory gift) ** "It's so thoughtful of you to remember your big sister. Thank you, Corrin." (accessory gift received, liked) ** "This is for me? Oh, thank you, Corrin! I'll take good care of it!" (accessory gift received, loved) ** "A birthday gift? It means a lot to be able to celebrate with you, Corrin." (friendship birthday) ** "You always manage to find just the right thing for my birthday. Thank you!" (married birthday) ** "Corrin...?! This... But...I... Thank you?" (Bath Towel accessory gift received) * "Today's a pretty slow day... Maybe I'll spend it riding my dear horse." (idle) * "Oh, hello, Corrin. You seem happy." (idle) * "I noticed you keeping busy, Corrin. Good work, but don't forget to rest, too." (idle) * "I'm in the middle of patrol. let me know if you see anything unusual." (idle) * "Thanks, Corrin, for finding a way for us to spend more time together." (idle) * "Congrats, congrats, and congrats again! I’m trying to make up for our years apart." (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "As your wife, I hope I’m the first to wish you a happy birthday today!" (Corrin's birthday, lovers) * "You've traveled so far, friend. If you'd like, I can introduce you to my horse." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal *"Lend me a hand during the next battle. We'll sweep through our foes together!" (team up) *"While I have you here... How do you enjoy spending your free time?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "Sure, sounds like a good plan. Let's work together and give it our all!" (team up) * "I spend my time training. It's great to feel myself growing stronger." (hobby) Asking - Married * "I couldn't handle losing another person who's important to me. Don't die out there." (promise) * "I know I don't say it to you often, but... I love you." (love) Replying - Married * "I promise to stay alive. I wouldn't want to make any of my loved ones sad..." (promise) Asking - Child * "Let me know if there's anything you want. Don't keep your feelings from me." (gift) * "Nothing compares to the time we spend together. I enjoy every moment." (spending time) Replying - Child * "Just hearing you offer that is enough. You are such a caring, kind child." (gift) * "I'm sorry you were lonely for so long. But now we can make up for all that lost time." (spending time) Personal Quarters Friendship * "I brought my yoga mat. Are you ready to work on your child's pose?" (Invite) * "I'm glad you called. I could use someone to talk to..." (Invite) * "Are you ready for our training session, Corrin?" (Invite) * "You're good for each other, you know? I enjoy visiting." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome home. I want to spend all my free time just being with you." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, Corrin. I love our time together..." (Entrance) *"Welcome back, Corrin. I'm so happy to be the person you come home to." (Entrance) *"Welcome back, Corrin. I can't believe I didn't wake up when you came in..." (Awakening, Good) *"Gods! What the—! I can wake up just fine without your help, thanks!"(Awakening, Bad) *"Could we do this just a little bit longer, Corrin?" (Exit) Bonding Armory Vendor Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Congrats, congrats, and congrats again! I'm trying to make up for our years apart." * "Happy birthday." Level Up *"Nothing scares me now." (6+ stats up) *"Well done! Now to try even harder!" (4-5 stats up) *"I'll train even more for next time." (2-3) *"Hrm, that was less than I was hoping." (0-1 stat up) *"This is the power of a true princess." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Is this as tough a look as my last?" Confession Help Description A warrior princess of Hoshido who is straightforward and lacks refinement. Roster Eldest princess of Hoshido, and someone who literally takes the defense of her kingdom into her own hands. She is a powerful warrior and a skilled flier. The best at looking out for others. Born on 8/18. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Stay focused." * "No need to worry!" * "Let's have at it!" * "I see the enemy." * "Help is coming." * "I'll back you up." * "I can protect you." * "Everything'll be all right." Attack Stance * "I'll show you!" * "Too slow!" Guard Stance * "Back off!" * "Are you alright?" Critical/Skill * "You're not ready for this!" * "Clear the way!" * "This is it for you!" * "I won't lose!" Defeated Enemy * "A good effort." * "Victory is mine!" * "Not strong enough!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I need to get stronger." * "Thank you!" Defeated by Enemy * "I refuse to...accept...this..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes